Ratchet
Ratchet is a short-tempered and aged Autobot medic. His main weapon is his magnetic field generators on his arms. He transforms into an EMS Response vehicle. Animated Cartoon As revealed in "Thrill of the Hunt", Ratchet was assigned by Ultra Magnus to rescue an intelligence officer, Arcee, and retrieve access codes vital to the war effort, when he ran into a Decepticon bounty hunter, Lockdown. Lockdown captured both of them, and took Ratchet's EMP Generator as a trophy. Arcee requested that Ratchet use the generator at full blast to wipe her memory, erasing the access codes in the process. Ratchet did so, but Lockdown's interference overloaded it, completely erasing Arcee's memory. Attempting to restore her memory, Ratchet accidentally uploaded the access codes Arcee was carrying. When Highbrow notices this, he has Ultra Magnus bring Rachet before the inactive Omega Supreme, with Ratchet taking Arcee's place in teaching Omega prior to being introduced to battle. But in the aftermath of war, with Arcee still in stasis and Omega's death in the final fight, Ratchet became the bitter war veteran that he is today. Many years later, Ratchet became the crew member of the Autobot ship that Omega's body was converted into prior to it crashing onto Earth. There, Ratchet eventually ran into Lockdown again, having him painfully remember the incident which caused Arcee to lose her memory. During the events that transpired, Ratchet retrieved his EMP Generator from Lockdown while saving Optimus Prime from him, giving him some closure. However, when Blitzwing and Lugnut came to Earth, Ratchet admitted to Sari, who was against the Autobots leaving the planet in hopes of getting the Deceptions to pursue them, that he had no intention to see someone else suffer because of their war. After being ordered later by Prime to take away Sari's key, Ratchet heads to the ship and protect the Allspark, but before he could get there, he was ambushed by Blitzwing and Lugnut, the former freezing him before ripping off most of Ratchet's right arm to get the key. After freeing himself, Ratchet reports to Optimus who tells him to enter the ship and protect the Allspark anyway. After making the ship airborne again, Ratchet managed to save Sari from Blackarachnia and then the rest of his team and Issac Sumdac, teaming up with Bumblebee and Prowl to fight Blitzwing. In "Garbage In, Garbage Out", Ratchet encountered the newly created Transformer, Wreck-Gar. Initially rebuffing the scatterbrained machine, when it became clear that the trash-eating nanobots he was carrying would destroy the entire city, Ratchet was forced to do that which, in his own words, "requires more courage then anything I've ever done in my entire Autobot career": apologizing. Ratchet convinced Wreck-Gar that he could be anything he wanted, even a hero, and the junk-bot removed the nanobots, only to sink into the river. In the "A Bridge Too Close" two-parter, Ratchet, with Sari's help, managed to bring Omega Supreme back to life, only to be saddened to see his friend once again sacrfice himself to save everyone. During "Transwarped," Ratchet plays a large role in the story, and is infuriated when the other Autobots "choose" Sari's key over him when it comes to fixing things. But after saving Bumblebee after getting severely damaged by an out of control Sari, Ratchet attempts talk to Omega in regaining control over himself from Starscream. In "This is Why I Hate Machines", Ratchet and Captain Fanzone arrive on Cybertron through Bulkhead's Space Bridge, just as Omega Supreme(containing Megatron, Starscream, and Lugnut) transwarps to there as well. Ratchet then fruitlessly attempts to stop Sentinel Prime from firing on his old friend, and flees the scene with Fanzone. With help from Jazz, the duo find the lair of Shockwave, who was in hiding all this time. After a duel, in which Shockwave reveals his intentions to get Omega's access codes from Arcee herself, Ratchet retells his tale to Fanzone, and battles Shockwave once more, only for Sentinel to interfere again. Shockwave escapes with Arcee, and Ratchet and Fanzone return to Earth with Ultra Magnus's hammer and Jazz, who wished no further part in Sentinel's government. Despite Perceptor assuring Ratchet that Shockwave can't get Arcee's codes, as the damage is beyond repair, onboard Omega, who transwarped to the Moon, Arcee says Ratchet's name, implying she may indeed remember after all. In the third season finale, he helped facilatate Optimus' jet-pack upgrade, and later ventured to the Moon with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari. There, he and Sari returned Arcee's memories, with Arcee helping them regain control of Omega Supreme. After the battle, they all returned to Cybertron with the captured Megatron, Omega, and Prowl's body, greeted as heroes one and all. Toys *''Animated'' McDonalds Autobot Ratchet (2008) *''Animated'' Activators Ratchet (2008/unreleased) *''Animated'' Battle Bumpers Ratchet (2008) *''Animated'' Deluxe Autobot Ratchet (2008) *''Animated'' Deluxe Rescue Ratchet with Legends Prowl and Starscream (2008) *''Animated'' Deluxe Cybertron mode Ratchet (unreleased) This Deluxe sized figure is based on Ratchet's figure from "Transform and Roll Out!". It shows Ratchet's Cybertronian form. *''Animated'' Activators Ratchet with Voyager Sunstorm (Activators, 2009) This is the regular Activators Ratchet but comes with Sunstorm. This is a Target exclusive. Category:Characters Category:Autobots